The present invention relates generally to electrical switches and, more particularly, to a bi-directional multifunction electrical switch which utilizes a single contact carrier.
Single knob electrical switches, with both rotary and push/pull actuation capabilities, are relatively common, especially in the automotive field. One primary example is a vehicle headlamp switch which enables the driver to turn the-vehicle's headlights on and off by pushing in and pulling out the knob, and which also enables the driver to dim the vehicle's interior lights, typically on when the headlights are on, via rotary actuation of the knob. This type of switch utilizes conductive contacts which are moved across conductive circuit paths as a result of turning, pushing in or pulling out the knob. The push/pull motion may occur entirely independently of rotation or the knob may be rotated into the in and out positions.
Conventional switches of this type, however, often utilize separate switch mechanisms, each moved with either the rotary or the push/pull actuating motions. This often necessitates separate switching elements and thereby leads to manufacturing difficulties, increased assembly costs and increased piece costs. In addition, reliability is usually decreased with an increased number of separately moving parts. Finally, separate switching element parts usually require more space. This can be a problem, especially in the automotive industry, as there is an ever increasing effort to reduce the size of this and other types of switches, especially those placed in the vehicle dash panel. As a result, switch designers are being given ever decreasing design envelopes within which to provide a reliable and functional switch.
There is therefore a continuing need for electrical switches having both rotary and push/pull actuation capabilities which are simple and manufacturable as well as low cost and reliable.